


"The Chitauri are coming"

by Keenir



Series: Games of the Nine Realms [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif, on the approaching Chitauri:</p><p>
  <i>"The Chitauri are coming for me."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Let them come."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Chitauri are coming"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qualapec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualapec/gifts).



> [This prompt](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/301452.html?thread=2624396#t2624396) led to this.
> 
> The Avengers suggested that Thor and Loki have already met the Chitauri, and that Loki's used them as an army. So, herein, I am trying to reconcile that with Thor.

" _Where_ is the Loki I remember?" Sif asked him when she came to visit him.

"Waiting," Loki answered.

"Waiting for what?"

"There are so many things now - principally punishment, from nearly all corners, from nearly all comers. So yes, waiting is best, where I am concerned."

"And the rest of us?" Sif asked, knowing how infrequently he said 'where I am concerned' in _any_ tone of voice.

"The Chitauri are coming for me."

"Let them come."

Loki had no reaction to that but to laugh, a sound driven by pain and internal injury to at last emerge in a cry not dissimilar to the laughter which had tricked humans into thinking Loki the father of all the dogs and wolves of the world.

Sif waited for him to finish before she said, "I trust that was your reaction when they spoke of following you after the battle?"

"These are not the scattered tribes who followed me when it was my turn to be the Great Foe who would be faced by you and Thor and your respective forces," Loki said to her. _Humans play chess and football and polo; we play Great Foe with one another and with the younger races of the Realms._ "They are more numerous than the armada you brought to force when Jormungand persuaded you to permit his kin to follow you when you were Great Foe."

"Asgard has not been defeated in living memory."

"True. But the Chitauri possess a level of mechanical achievement last seen in the Elves before their empire waned and Odin's dynasty arose to rule the Realms - remember it was they, not we, who forged Mjolnir," Loki said.

"Would you have us surrender?" Sif asked, fit to bite his head off, so it looked.

"No," he answered mildly. "But nor would I have us charge overconfident against a foe who fully expects us to brazenly rush at them. There are better strategies to employ."

And now she smiled, the look he remembered from bygone days. " _There_ is the Loki I remember."


End file.
